


Springs and Stitches

by bri_notthecheese



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Ghost of Yarikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: “You’re free to join me. You’ve certainly earned it.”“Are you sure?”Yuna laughs. “Would I offer if I wasn’t?”-After the Siege of Yarikawa, Jin seeks out the nearby hot spring to relax. Unfortunately (or fortunately), he isn't the only one with that idea.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Springs and Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> I've since finished the game, but I wrote this little piece directly after I finished this mission because I was losing my mind!!!!!!!! and I had to work out my excitement creatively and of course I had to include Juna in it <3 <3 <3 There's so few fics for them on here I figured I might as well contribute my humble piece ^_^

For now, the town settles.

For all of the destruction the Mongols caused, much of it is only property-deep. The main streets of Yarikawa are trashed but easily repaired, while the handful of lives that were lost will be felt throughout the populace.

Jin has seen to every major item on his agenda for today, including sending word to Lord Shimura that he will have his army when the time comes, so he slips out of town for a quick reprieve before retiring for the night.

The woods are quiet and still, and Jin is grateful. His guard is never completely down, but the fear he struck in the Mongols assures him that they won’t be back here soon, if at all. He allows himself this respite, breathing in the clean air as the wind gently dances through the thin trees and lush underbrush. The _onsen_ is just ahead, and he looks forward to soaking in the hot water as it relieves his tired muscles.

However, his expectations are short-lived as it comes into sight. He immediately halts, his shoes rustling the grass and drawing the attention of the spring’s current occupant.

“Jin?”

“Yuna.” Jin purposefully turns his body so his gaze is directed away from her, but his voice can still carry over. “I apologize. I believed it would be vacant. Enjoy.” He turns to take his leave.

“Jin!”

He pauses, tilting his head to indicate he’s listening.

“You’re free to join me. You’ve certainly earned it.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuna laughs. “Would I offer if I wasn’t?”

Jin smiles. She certainly wouldn’t, so he returns to the pool with the confidence that his presence isn’t intrusive. His honor keeps his eyes shifted off to the left nonetheless. He toes his shoes off and the cool grass tickles his bare feet.

Belatedly, he realizes he should have stopped to wonder if _he_ felt comfortable sharing the springs with her. He bites the inside of his cheek, hands halting as they fumble with the ties on his robes.

“I’m not looking.”

Jin huffs at the obvious tease in her voice before stripping down the rest of the way. When she turns back to him after he’s settled in the water, she’s still smiling and that twinkle he’s become familiar with shines from her eyes.

“Are you shy, Lord Sakai?”

“No.”

Her disbelief is apparent, but she drops her teasing in lieu of deeply breathing in the water’s steam. Jin does the same, and his exhale allows the remaining stresses of the day to bleed out.

“Thank you. For helping these people.”

Jin nods. “We need them to—”

“I know. But you would’ve helped them anyway.”

He nods again, accepting her gratitude. He’s slowly learning that while he has a duty as a samurai to protect the peoples of this island, his compassion runs far deeper than that.

Especially when it concerns the woman across from him.

“You fought well,” he comments, finding lately that he enjoys anytime he can praise her skill. “The city would have lost many more lives had you not been there.”

She accepts his compliment with her own nod, and they lapse into a comfortable silence.

They listen to the relaxing sounds of the night; an owl calling off in the distance as it prepares for a night hunt and a few foxes scuffling nearby. The quiet, muffled ambience of the town carries over on the breeze and it feels good to hear human life carrying on. Hopefully the entire island will be free from the Mongol’s iron grip soon.

“You should’ve brought sake,” Yuna says, a lazy smile playing on her face.

Jin mirrors it. “I should’ve.”

Yuna’s eyes suddenly dart to his shoulder and a frown replaces the smile, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. “Jin, you’re bleeding.”

Jin follows her focus to the bandage covering the wound on the front of his shoulder. A lucky hit from an arrow while he had been focused on fighting three other warriors. Yuna’s right. It’s growing darker in color, but it doesn’t seem heavy enough to bleed completely through. “I’ll change it when I return.”

“Was it stitched?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“The healers had their hands full with those more gravely wounded. I’ll ask them in the morning. It’ll be fine.”

She senses that she won’t be able to fight him on it and they return to their silent, peaceful company.

Yuna leaves first. There’s a bit of awkward maneuvering as Jin slides further around the pool to give her more room to step out and retrieve her clothing. He looks back to her when she bids him goodbye and he continues watching as she disappears into the night. He stays only a quarter hour more before returning to the temporary room he’s been given by the steward and readies himself for bed.

A knock on the wood of his _shoji_ gives him pause.

He slides it open to find Yuna.

She takes one glance at his bare chest and the bandage that hasn’t been changed yet and fixes him with a look.

“I was getting to it.”

“Mmhmm.”

She holds up a clean bandage and other supplies in her hands, and Jin steps back and gestures for her to come in. They sit together in unison and Yuna gets to work.

She peels the dirty bandage away, and Jin can’t help his small hiss when she presses a cloth dipped in alcohol to the wound. He sits still as she dabs around it, cleaning away any excess blood. The room is silent save for her gentle ministrations and their soft, shared breathing.

Somehow it’s more intimate than being naked together in the hot spring.

Yuna swiftly applies the two stitches needed, and it’s a simple process to finish the bandaging from there. She then sets her tools down. The air in the room is heavy, and it grows heavier every second Yuna fails to move further. They make eye contact and Jin is frozen in place, locked in her gaze, and he’d be lying if he were to say he didn’t like it.

Yuna darts forward and kisses him firmly on the mouth before retreating just as fast after a second or two. Her eyes scan his face and Jin can only assume she’s searching for any sign that she went too far.

But they’re fine.

More than fine.

“Get some rest.”

She stands and slips out the door before Jin’s brain catches up. The click of the door sliding shut brings him back to the present and he scurries over to open it again. She's already a few doors down the hall.

“Yuna?”

She turns, her face a mixture of soft emotions that warm Jin to the core. “Yes?”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jin.”

Sharing one last smile, they retreat to their respective beds for some well-earned rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are always appreciated ^_^


End file.
